Typical voice communication devices, such as cellular phones, have a receiver transducer (speaker) located at a top portion of the device and a transducer (microphone) located at the bottom portion.
In designing a communication device, the speaker must be mounted within an enclosure. Typically, the enclosure is a plastic injection moulded piece. To fix the speaker within the enclosure, the top of the enclosure is frequently designed to provide a cover for the speaker. However, this approach limits aesthetic possibilities for the device as there are limitations to colour and texture treatments available for plastics typically used in casings.
There is a need for a display cover which provides an improvement over the prior art.